To assess the functions, molecular structures and mechanisms of enzymes and enzyme systems which characterize neural tissues or which respond to neural influences. Current studies are directed toward elucidation of the mechanism and structure of the (Na ion -K ion)-ATPase which is the enzymatic expression of active Na ion transport and hence of the membrane potential generating system of neural tissues.